The Courtship of Queen Elsa: Wedding and Wedding Night
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: Elsa and Josef tie the knot and deal with a new level to their relationship. A companion piece to The Courtship of Queen Elsa. Anna/Kristoff and Elsa/OC
1. Wedding

A/N: Here it is, the wedding and wedding night. I just have a few things to say. The first is that this story is a companion piece to my story _The Courtship of Queen Elsa. _If you have not read that story then this one will make no sense. The second thing is that this story contains sex. If you believe it will offend you then DO NOT READ IT! It's very simple. I try to be very careful to preserve a character's personality when writing a love scene and I hope I reflected that.

The next thing I wanted to address is an anonymous review I received for _Courtship. _I moderate those and I approved it even though it was not a favorable review. I want to address some points that reviewer brought up. The first is that I understand the reviewers desire to see Elsa remain unattached, but I do not think that it would have been possible during that time period.

Monarchies have always been concerned with succession, and not just the royal families, but the people they govern as well. Queen Elizabeth I of England is a good example of this, for although she ruled without marrying and it was the Golden Age of England, the path to the throne was turbulent and there was still fear for the future. The Tudor dynasty died with her and the Stuart's took over when she named James VI her heir.

The reviewer brought up that Anna's children could be the heirs, but what if Anna ended up not having children? My point is, I don't believe it is farfetched for her council to be concerned.

The second point is the review seemed to think that because I wrote a heterosexual love story that I must believe this is the only viable type of love. That is simply ridiculous. I write heterosexual love stories because I am heterosexual and that is what I know. I, however, have friends and family who are in same sex relationships and marriages and I have never thought their love is somehow less or inferior to a heterosexual relationship. I think people care too much about such things and need to let it go. If you are in a same-sex or opposite sex relationship that brings you joy or fulfills you, then fabulous, more power to you, and I am pleased it brings you happiness. Now enough rambling, onward to the story!

A/N redox: The wedding ceremony is taken from my research into how they are conducted by the Church of Norway. It is a Christian ceremony and again if it bothers you then skip it. This is not a slight to those who practice other religions, but Elsa's coronation took place in what appeared to be a Christian church so it was safe to assume that her marriage would as well. I apologize for any inconsistencies.

* * *

Elsa and Josef: The Wedding and Wedding Night

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

Anna thought Elsa looked radiant.

She smiled as her sister slowly made her way down the aisle on Kristoff's arm. Her husband beamed proudly as he led the queen towards the bishop and her waiting husband to be. Anna's eyes shifted to Josef. Elsa's former advisor looked at her like she was the most stunning woman on earth. Anna looked back at her sister and sighed happily. Elsa probably was the most stunning woman on Earth at this moment.

Her dress was created by her magic. It was a mixture of her signature colors of blue and white with a shimmer train that danced with snowflakes. Her hair was in a coronate around her head and she wore her crown and no veil. The ice crystals in the, lower than was her custom, bodice glinted as the sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows and illuminated her.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, her sister was gorgeous.

Anna didn't think she looked too shabby herself, neither did Kristoff in his fancy new groomsman clothes. Still, all eyes were on her sister as she gracefully made her way towards the altar. Anna was giddy and was trying to not fidget, but she was so excited! Her sister was marrying the man she loved. She'd never thought this day would get here, but finally it was.

Anna was so proud and so happy that Elsa had found someone as meaningful as Josef to spend her life with. It made everything they had gone through to finally realize their feelings worth it. Elsa finally reached the front of the church and the bishop solemnly opened his bible and asked.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?"

Kristoff schooled his face and just as sincerely replied. "I do." He then handed her arm to Josef who looked as if he could fly. Elsa blushed at the stunned and adoring look her future husband was giving her. Kristoff smiled, fought the urge to nudge Josef, and stepped aside to take his place as best man.

Anna beamed at her sister and there were tears misting the corners of her eyes. Elsa looked happy as the Bishop started the ceremony.

"Dear Queen Elsa and Master Josef. You have come here to the High Church of Arendelle to be married. We are gathered here to rejoice with you. We shall hear your vows to each other and pray for God's blessing for you and your home. You have also asked to take part in the Eucharist when you start your life together as husband and wife. We will therefore celebrate a Wedding Mass, so that those who wish my join you at the Lord's Table on this day."

Josef and Elsa followed the bishop to the side where communion commenced as both the body and blood were offered first to the queen and Josef and next to Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff took part even if his beliefs leaned more towards the Shamanism practiced by his people.

Music played as they returned and the ceremony began in earnest. The assembly bowed to pray.

"Grace to you, and peace, from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. Amen."

The beginning of the ceremony was a lesson on God's love and the love between a husband and wife. Elsa smiled bemusedly at Josef as the bishop spoke, both anticipating their vows. Finally the bishop got to the next step.

"Come before the altar of the Lord, so that we may hear your vows to each other and pray for God's blessing on you and your home."

Josef and Elsa faced the altar.

"In the presence of God our Creator and before these witnesses, I ask you Josef: Will you take Elsa who stands beside you, as your wife?"

Josef's smile was huge. "I will."

The bishop nodded and continued. "Will you love and honor her and be faithful to her for better, for worse, until death do you part?"

His face grew serious as he drew himself up and answered. "I will."

The bishop turned to Elsa.

"Likewise I ask you. Elsa: Will you take Josef who stands beside you as your husband?"

Elsa's smile was soft and loving. "I will."

The bishop continued. "Will you love and honor and be faithful to him for better, for worse, until death do you part?"

She answered as solemnly as Josef had. "I will."

The bishop nodded. "Then join your hands as a sign of this."

The couple turned towards each other and reached for each other's hands. Josef gave Elsa's a reassuring squeeze and she released a nervous chuckle. They were grinning like fools.

"Now give each other the rings, which you shall wear as a sign of your vows of faithfulness."

Olaf made a happy sound and ran forward with a blue and white satin pillow. Josef took the white gold band ringed with diamonds and sapphires with shaking hands. He trembled as he slipped the band over the ring finger on Elsa's left hand. He couldn't help but be awed and humbled that she was wearing his ring.

Elsa's hand was much steadier as she slipped a less ornate version of her own ring on to his left hand. It was official, they belonged to each other. In perfect accord they repeated the vows of their faithfulness and partnership to be shared in equality.

The bishop laid his right hand over their joined once and announced.

"In the presence of God and before these witnesses you have promised each other that you will live together in matrimony, and have joined your hands as a sign of this. I therefore declare that you lawfully are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Josef's grin turned rakish as he captured his wife's face in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, but her eyes held a warning not to get carried away. His grin turned even jauntier as he leaned in and captured her beautiful lips with his own. He parted them and lightly dipped his tongue in to taste her briefly before pulling away.

A slight blush stained her cheeks and her breathing was somewhat accelerated. Josef's grin was unrepentant as the bishop said his final blessings and the music started playing. Hand in hand, they recessed from the church, followed by the maid of honor and best man and Olaf. The little snowman was skipping and laughing.

It had been a beautiful ceremony.

* * *

Elsa danced close to her new husband, his body brushing against her own as his hands wandered lightly over the small of her back. She shivered partly nervous, and partly stimulated. The wedding reception was drawing to an end and soon they would retire for the evening. Elsa knew what was to come. She had a long talk with Anna, at her sister's insistence, about what to expect.

She was anticipating the night to come and fearful of it all at once. She felt her powers leak slightly and Josef shivered. She immediately brought them back under control and forced herself to breath slowly. This was what she was afraid of. Her nerves were drawn so tight she wasn't sure if she could control them. He must have sensed her anxiety, for he ran a soothing hand down her spine coming to rest at the small of her back. He pulled her closer and murmured.

"Easy, my love. It's going to be all right." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. He tightened his embrace and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Josef, I'm trying not to be nervous." He made small circles with his palm and she relaxed into his embrace.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" A smirk quirked her lips and her eyes danced.

"Only about fifty or so times." He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well you do. I'm the luckiest man alive you know. I love you." Her smile was softer now, more genuine. "I love you too."

He pulled her close again. "If you're worried about later, don't be. We can go as slow as you need to, or we can even wait. After all, we have the rest of our lives Elsa. There is no rush." She pulled back suddenly, her face crimson.

"But don't you see? I-I want to be…intimate with you. I'm just worried." A perplexed frown pulled at his lips.

"Worried about what?" She looked away, but he gently caught her jaw in his hand, caressing the line of it with his thumb. "Elsa…worried about what." Her eyes were wide and there was a hint of fear in them.

"I-I'm worried I'll hurt you. Oh Josef, what if I can't control my powers? Anna says the feelings can be quite overwhelming sometimes."

Josef didn't dismiss her fears outright; he knew they were legitimate so he answered carefully.

"Elsa, I don't fear you or your powers. I know you love me and if I get a little frost burn here or there because you get a little…excited." He grinned quite lustfully here. "Then I'm willing to risk it."

She narrowed her eyes and whacked him soundly on the arm, his response was to pull her in close and capture her lips with his own. She sighed and sank into him, parting her lips at his coaxing so he could dip is tongue inside. She felt the slowly glide of it and fought back her moan. Josef was a very talented kisser. He pulled back before they could get too lost in each other. Elsa was still a little shy about public displays of affection, and had some very strict ideas about what was proper. He knew he could only take the kiss so far.

She laid her head on his shoulder again as they swayed. He felt her platinum hair tickle his nose and the scent of fresh winter snow teased his nostrils. He inhaled deeply. He loved her scent. He could get drunk off of it. He still couldn't believe she was his; this passionate, humorous, intelligent, compassionate woman who was also the ruler of a nation. He never thought he had a chance with her, and look at him now. He was hers and she was his, and they were together. It filled him with the kind of joy that made him dizzy.

She was so beautiful it hurt sometimes for him to look at her and he wanted her, needed her…loved her.

He knew she was nervous about the marriage bed and he wanted desperately to assuage her fears, but he wasn't kidding when he said they could wait. Josef never wanted to push his wife into anything she wasn't ready for, and she had many more reasons than the average blushing bride to be concerned about intimacy with her new husband. The waltz ended and husband and wife reluctantly pulled apart. Josef smiled and entwined their fingers as he took her hand. Soon they would cut the cake, be whisked away by their guests, and retire to their bridal chamber.

Josef gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Silently telling Elsa that everything would be alright…she squeezed his fingers back. She, thankfully, believed him.


	2. Wedding Night

Elsa paced back and forth, her sheer blue and white night gown swishing about her legs. She could feel her powers leaking as she walked and she tried to get a grip. As was tradition Elsa was whisked away by her sister and the other female guests to prepare for her new husband. She was bathed and pampered and scrubbed and perfumed, and put in this diaphanous nightgown that left nothing to the imagination.

She stopped suddenly and critically studied her image in the full length mirror near the wall. She knew she wasn't ugly. It wasn't vanity, but she was comfortable enough with her own appearance to know that many thought her beautiful. She knew that Josef most assuredly thought her beautiful, but it was the other reasons he'd given for his admiration that meant more to her. Beauty faded with time, but who she was inside would always remain. Josef loved who she was as a person, and that was worth more than a thousand compliments on her appearance.

Still, she wanted to please him. She hoped she would be able to relax. She was about to start pacing again when the door was suddenly thrown open and Josef was unceremoniously thrust inside by Kristoff and the other men. There was a loud huzzah as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Her husband had lost his shirt somewhere between the ballroom and the bedroom and Elsa could feel herself staring. A blush crept along her high cheek bones.

She'd touched Josef many times, and knew him to be a well-built man, but this was the first time she'd seen him partly unclothed. He was beautiful and Elsa felt an itch in her fingertips. She wanted to trace the hard swells and planes of his chest and abdomen. This was not the first time she'd felt desire for her new husband, but this was the first time it was so potent. Josef hadn't moved or said anything since he'd been pushed inside. He could only stare at Elsa, dumbfounded.

The nightgown touched the floor, but it was so sheer he could see the curves of her body. The candlelight backlit her and his eyes took in her upturned nose, her lush mouth, her full breasts with areole's that appeared a few shades lighter than her lips, over nicely rounded hips, down past her flat stomach, over the shadowed path of her womanhood, down supple thighs, long, smooth pale legs, and elegant, nicely arched bare feet. It was her hair that had him captivated though. The pale tresses were free from her customary braid and the flowing locks cascaded past her shoulders and reached the small of her back. He couldn't wait to see that glorious hair spread over the sheets.

She was breathtaking and his pants suddenly felt a lot tighter. She blushed when she realized he was tracing her body with his eyes and she felt her womb clench. It was potent and heady to be under his regard and to see the dazed look in his storm gray eyes.

He approached her slowly and reached up to run his hands over her bare arms. She sighed happily and rose up to brush a soft kiss over his lips.

"Hello, husband." He grinned and returned her kiss.

"Hello, wife."

She gave into temptation and hesitantly placed her hands on his chest. She kneaded the flesh like a curious kitten, her eyes more than a little glazed. He smirked and shuddered slightly when her nails scratched over his nipples. He reached up and covered her hands with his own.

"Are you ready for this?" She gave a nervous shrug.

"I-I don't know. No…Yes, maybe?" He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose. It scrunched up at the contact.

"Elsa my love, tell me how to make you more comfortable, and I was serious about waiting if you need to. We can simply sleep tonight. Holding you in my arms will be reward enough."

She shook her head. "N-No. I don't want to wait. I spoke with Anna and she said…" She blushed and forced herself to continue. "S-She said that it may hurt a little in the b-beginning, but afterwards it feels…wondrous."

A spike of lust almost had him swaying. The thought of making Elsa feel good, well it was intoxicating. He pulled her closer and moved his hands to her hips. He leaned in so that his mouth was near her ear and he whispered.

"Oh my queen, you have no idea how good I want to make you feel. I want to suckle and caress every part of your beautiful body. I want to taste you. I want to hear you cry my name as I coax your body to its peak. There is nothing more beautiful than watching ecstasy contort your lover's face and knowing that you were the one to bring her that pleasure."

Elsa felt her breathing accelerate with each word that fell. God above, but she was becoming very excited. She wanted desperately to feel the way he promised to make her feel. There was a moment's concern where she thought about how many other women he must have seduced with his words. She knew he had been a pirate and she was under no illusions that this was his first time being intimate with a woman, but she pushed that thought away.

She was the woman he loved and she was not going to hold his past against him.

She shivered and whispered. "Kiss me…please."

He groaned and obliged. Josef captured her lips and this time he took the kiss deeper. He ate at her mouth, his tongue plunging deep, and she whimpered. He felt her slender hands flutter over the planes of his chest as she touched him. It sent his mind spinning. He really, really wanted to touch her.

With a growl, he suddenly lifted her into his arms bridal style, his lips never leaving hers, as he stumbled towards the bed and placed her on it. He broke the kiss and crawled over her, his hips cradled in between her slender thighs and his weight braced on his arms on either side of her head. She was panting and her eyes were luminous. He grinned and lowered his head enough to start a trail of kisses from her jaw line, down her pale throat, and to her clavicle. He sucked lightly and Elsa's hands came up to burrow into his hair. She moaned and he could feel the icy coldness of her fingers against her scalp, but no frost yet.

"J-Josef," she whimpered. "W-What are you doing?"

He sucked once more and released the tender flesh with a pop.

"I'm seducing you." He peppered kisses against her shoulder and she shuddered.

"O-Oh, well then, c-carry on."

He laughed lightly and his fingers toyed with the neckline of her gown. She shivered in anticipation. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ready, love?"

She bit her lip nervously and nodded. He graced her with a warm smile.

"Lift up." She raised her torso. He gently pulled the thin straps of her gown over her shoulders and down her arms. He gently peeled the top down and pushed it to her waist revealing her breasts. He stopped breathing for a moment.

God, she was beautiful. Her breasts were full and firm with beautifully puckered dark pink nipples topping snow white mounds. She self-consciously tried to cover them, but he stayed her hands.

"No don't…please. Elsa you're gorgeous. Please don't be nervous."

She held his eyes and felt humbled by the reverence there. "I-I'm not…nervous, well I'm not too nervous." She paused and then asked tentatively. "J-Josef, will you touch me?"

He couldn't help the lust filled grin that quirked his lips. She blushed deeper and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"That is hardly helping my nerves."

He attempted to look contrite, but he was sure he failed. "Apologies, Elsa."

His grin faded and his eyes took on a more serious hue. He never broke eye contact as he slowly skimmed one of his large hands up her side and gently cupped one perfect breast. Elsa sucked in a breath.

"Tell me if it becomes too much." She nodded tightly and panted. Her hands grew a little cooler against his skin. He slowly massaged the tender flesh and ran his thumb over her ruched and distended nipple. Heat and awareness brought a flush to her skin. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered.

"Breathe, I've got you." She let out the breath she had been holding. Josef suddenly removed his hand and she made a protesting whimper. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. Just…let yourself go and feel. It's okay."

She stifled a self-depreciating laugh. "I have spent my whole life trying not to feel. I-I don't think it's going to be that easy."

He gazed at her with loving eyes and reached up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned into the caress, seeking the warmth of his hand. He was so warm. It felt incredible.

"It will be all right, Elsa. I swear it." She opened her eyes and the trust there nearly slayed him. He vowed he would be worthy of it. With slow deliberation, he started leaving wet; opened mouth kisses from her jaw line and down her neck. He lingered at her clavicle again, only to move over the pillow soft mound of her right breast. He moved lower and captured her nipple again in his hot mouth. He loved her nipples, loved how responsive they were. He suckled lightly and Elsa's fingers were once again buried in his dark locks. She moaned low and soft. He felt a little bit of ice pepper his scalp, but he wasn't concerned about it. He had faith that she wouldn't lose control and hurt him.

He sucked harder and Elsa's hips involuntarily bucked, brushing the bulge in his pants. He hissed slightly. He pulled away with a pop and took her lips in a hungry kiss. She kissed him back with all the passion in her heart and soul. It was a kiss of blinding desire, his tongue plunging deep and making hers submit to his. He notched his swollen manhood against her feminine core and thrust lightly. Elsa broke the kiss and gasped…she was panting and there was a tinge of blue at her fingertips. She bit her lip, her eyes wide.

"J-Josef?" He pushed again, sliding against her center and creating a delicious friction. She made a keening sound.

"Does it feel good?" She nodded, slightly befuddled, and he dropped a tender kiss against her lips.

"It's about to feel even better." He caught her face in his hands and gazed deeply into her magnificent eyes. The blue had darkened with her hunger and had a slightly glazed look.

"Elsa, remember, if I do anything you are uncomfortable with or if you need us to stop, tell me immediately and we will stop. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

The glazed look gave way to one of slight trepidation, but she nodded.

"Y-Yes, but d-don't worry Josef. I-I'm all right. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her again because he couldn't help himself and started kissing his way down her beautiful body again. This time when he paused at her breasts, he swirled his tongue around her right areole, and then suckling the left, before moving lower. He gently tugged at her nightgown, and kissed every inch of skin it reveled. Elsa was withering in pleasure, her senses being overloaded by the feel of his warm mouth marking her body.

He tugged the nightgown past her belly button, and lingered only long enough to dip his tongue into the indention. He then sat up and pulled the nightgown past her hips and down her long, slender legs. He tossed the garment aside and sat back to gaze at the goddess he'd stripped bare.

God above, but she was incredible. Her body was nicely curved and her limbs were long and slender. Her skin was a beautiful alabaster and it was flawless. She glanced at him shyly through thick lashes and tried to make herself smaller.

He halted her movements, his gaze loving.

"You are beyond compare, wife." She blushed prettily again.

"I'm not use to…I've never been…"

He cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Never been what?"

She gathered her courage. "I've never been bare in front of anyone before. It's a bit unnerving."

He smiled. "You have nothing to be unnerved about. You're amazing." Her blush deepened.

"C-Could you…could you just get on with it. It's much easier to not be self-conscious when you're touching me."

He barked out a laugh and gave a little half bow.

"As her Majesty wishes."

She was scowling at him now and was contemplating dropping a snowball down his bare back when he did something that had her hips bucking and her back arching. Josef took two fingers, and ran them along her slit. The wetness gathered there coated his skin and he smiled a self-satisfied smile.

He rubbed her, stimulating the engorged bud of her pleasure. Elsa was panting again and rocking her hips in time with his ministrations; the calluses on his fingers rubbing and catching and heightening the sensations. She had never felt anything like it.

"J-Josef w-what…"

He responded by slipping two fingers into her tight warmth and she almost came off of the bed. He gently, but firmly, stroked in and out, timing his thrusts to the small circles he was making with his thumb over her bud. She was making a low sound that ran down his spine to his engorged member. He wanted desperately to be inside of her. Elsa's hips were gyrating faster to meet his thrusts. Her hands clutched at the sheets tightly and her head thrashed. He curled the digits inside her to touch that place along her spasming walls, scraping lightly, and he applied more pressure to her bud…Elsa broke.

She cried out as her orgasm overtook her senses. A small patch of ice froze the fabric in place where she had been clutching the sheets. She was completely unaware though. All she could feel were Josef's talented fingers gentling her, and his voice soothing her as he wrapped her tightly in his embrace. She forced breath in and out of her lungs, her body shuddering in the aftermath.

She blinked languid blue eyes at him and he smiled.

"All right love?" She blushed and bit her lip.

"Y-Yes I'm, that was…quite…er…it was q-quite pleasing."

He couldn't help himself; he kissed her hungrily and she responded with equal passion, his tongue slipping inside to tangle with hers in a dance as old as time. When they broke apart, she was breathing heavily again. That was when she noticed the ice on the sheets and started to panic.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." She tried to wiggle away from him, but he held her fast and gave into the temptation of her snowy locks. He ran his fingers through them, stroking her as he would a startled mare. She eventually relaxed, but she was biting her lip and frowning.

"Easy, we knew this was a possibility. It's all right though. You didn't hurt me. Trust yourself."

She sighed. "I-I'm trying." He kissed her and started seducing her away from her fears. Soon she was withering and moaning and trying to both get closer and move away from his talented tongue and hands. He was sucking on her breasts again and the sensation seemed to go straight to her womb. She smiled ruefully. He seemed to like that part of her body a great deal. She could feel the wetness growing between her pale thighs, and soon Josef was moving over her and positioning himself between them. He sat back on his legs, pulled hers around his hips and linked their hands palm to palm, entwining their fingers. Elsa's eyes never left his.

He gazed down at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm going to come inside you now. If it hurts too much and you need to stop, tell me. Once I'm there I want you to look at me Elsa. I want you to watch my eyes and think only of the heat between us, for there is a great deal of heat and passion. I'm going to show you with my body what I feel in my heart. Love will thaw."

She bit her lip and nodded. He briefly disentangled one of his hands from her and guided his manhood to her warmth. He slipped the tip inside and she stiffened slightly. He gentled her with a soothing caress on her hip. He then returned to the task at hand and slowly pushed inside, past the barrier of her maidenhead. She winced and he had to fight not to give into his body's need to thrust. She felt so good around him, hot, wet, and tight, but despite how physically good it felt, it was nothing compared to how the feeling of connection felt in his soul. He felt complete, like he was coming home. Once he was fully seated he laced their hands again and kept his eyes on hers.

"Remember Elsa…heat" He then started to move and her eyes went wide.

She was biting her lip hard now, as if to contain the sounds clawing at the back of her throat. She was able to do so until he angled his hips in a way that caught something inside of her. She moaned low. Josef for his part felt like he was dying and being reborn.

The intensity of their joining had him slowly increasing his speed until they were both swept away in the passion. Elsa abandoned their joined hands, threw her arms around his strong neck, and buried her face in the crook. He could feel the coldness of her fingers on his neck, but so far so good. He grunted as he pushed them higher.

Elsa held on, she could feel her power gather and retreat as she did what advised. She thought of nothing but heat, and passion…and love. It was working; it was keeping her power under her control even as she lost herself in the feel of his bare flesh against her own. The glide of the male part of him moving inside of her was indescribably. She never imaged it could feel this way, that she would feel so connected to him and full.

She was climbing higher and mewling in delight. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and reached between their straining bodies to circle the bud at the apex of her warmth. She bucked and cried out…but this time no frost escaped her control.

She felt like she was melting. Her inner muscles clutched at him and that feeling she'd felt when his fingers had stroked her was back, but more intense. It broke over her body and mind and she felt both consumed by it and free. It was beautiful.

Josef moaned her name as his ecstasy overtook him and they both collapsed. The queen and her husband were winded and spent. He wasted no time pulling his wife into his arms. She clung to him and he stroked her bare back, loving the silky feel of her skin under his fingertips.

After a few moments she spoke, her cheeks on fire.

"Well…it seems Anna was right." Josef barked out a laugh and kissed her long and deep. He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

"I love you my ice queen…my Elsa."

She felt moisture prick her lids and blinked it away. She dropped a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you, my pirate king." She grinned and teased. "So...that is what it is like to be ravished. I believe I approve."

He laughed and deep belly laugh. Joy suffused him as she burrowed deeper into the sanctuary of his arms. He toyed with her hair. Who would have ever thought he would be so lucky as to call the queen of Arendelle his own. He was an undeserving bastard, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

He tucked her in closer. They may have had a tumulus start, but like all good fairy tales they made it through.

….And they lived happily ever after.

_FIN_

A/N: So that is the end. I had fun; I hope everyone else did as well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
